lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-37582711-20190221005154
Hi guys!!! So, I wrote about Keefe breaking.... this one is sad, I'm sorry. This one isn't very happy, but.... I hope you enjoy?..... Broken A streak of light cut through the dark sky. A shooting star. “Make a wish,” Keefe whispered to nobody. He drew his hand along the railing of the balcony. It was midnight, but no one was home. Ro had left for a meeting in Ravagog, and his dad… his dad wasn’t around. It was cold and empty. There was no one around to talk with, to laugh with, to pretend with. So he wished upon the falling star. He wished. He wished, he wished, and he wished. ' '''He wished that he wasn’t useless, he wished he would stop hurting people, he wished someone would ''help him. But it was midnight, and no one was home. Keefe watched the star trail across the sky, its tail of fire twinkling out into the barest hints of its golden glory. ''' '''He leaned forward on his elbows, wondering where it had all gone wrong. Tam was gone, taken by the Neverseen. He could be alive, he could be dead, but whatever happened, it was on Keefe. Linh was heartbroken, trying her best to put on a brave face. Dex felt helpless and had disappeared into his laboratory, spending countless hours working away on weapons, anything that could help. Biana was trying her best to keep her broken family together, but it was like piecing together a shattered mirror. Fitz was grieving and angry, even as he worked to comfort the others, to hide his doubts. Sophie… Sophie was desolate. She tried her hardest to rally the others, tried her hardest to boost their morale, even though she didn’t believe anymore. ''' '''They were walking a wire between despair and hope, teetering and tottering to one side or the other. Sometimes happy, mostly sad. And Keefe knew it was because of him. All the mistakes he’d made. All the things he’d done. The caches, Sophie’s parents, his mother’s crimes, Kenric, Calla, Mr. Forkle, everyone who had paid for his wrongs. People told him he couldn’t have known, he couldn't have predicted her plans, he couldn’t have. But he should have. He knew that he could tell himself that he had had no way of stopping her. But, with all the signs she had dropped, with all the little lies he had caught her in, Keefe knew he was only kidding himself. He hadn’t wanted to believe his mother was a murderer, that he had that blood running through his veins. So he had blinded himself, he had missed all the signs, oblivious as the evidence gathered against her, all in an attempt to protect what? His family had always hated each other- his mother being a monster only made sense. He closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands. ' '''They said no one blamed him. ' 'But he saw it when they looked at him. The disgust, the anger, the loss. ' '''They said no one blamed him. But he had seen it in the way Flori turned away from him, the way Oraline could never meet his eyes, the way Sophie didn’t trust him, in the way his father hated looking at him. He was his mother’s legacy. He was a reminder that she was still out there, a menacing force that threatened to uproot the world’s foundation. A mistake. They said no one blamed him. But his history professor refused to teach him, the kid by his locker flinched away from him, a student in the hallway hissed at him, and everyone turned their backs. He wasn’t angry. He was guilty. Guilty, guilty, guilty. He couldn’t get all the bad, all the monsters, all the horrible, haunting things he had seen out of his head. He could only think of everything that had gone wrong, everything that had turned evil until he didn’t remember what good was, how happiness felt. He couldn’t remember the light. ''' '''He fell. Twisting and turning, spinning in torturous circles, he fell into the gaping chasm that split his consciousness open, where the dark was the only companion he had. He knew, he knew that he could fight his way back up, he knew that he could find a path out of all the shards and the screaming and the memories. But he didn’t care. Keefe was falling. Falling to pieces. Shattering. Breaking''.' 'I deserve this. ''The thought swirled its way through his collapsing mind, turning anything it touched into crumbling dust. ' A gleaming smile of happiness, the flowers of a blooming tree, a firefly’s twinkling light, a star shining just a bit brighter than the others. Gone. '''''Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down. Keefe fell. Fell to pieces. Shattered. Broke.